


Why Are You So Damn Sensitive?

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, eating emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: "The angel is honestly so very pretty, with his smooth pale skin and pretty blue eyes and hair so soft that he’s practically dying to curl his fingers in it. It just makes it all the more disappointing with how terrible he is at conversating."AKA Crawley's utterly fascinated by the angel chosen to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden, especially since Aziraphale's the first angel he's ever interacted with that actually knows how to express more than more emotion. Which is important because demons can feed off the emotions of other beings.





	Why Are You So Damn Sensitive?

The angel is honestly so very pretty, with his smooth pale skin and pretty blue eyes and hair so soft that Crawley's practically dying to curl his fingers in it. It just makes it all the more disappointing with how terrible he is at conversating. Although to be fair it’s obvious that a large part of that comes from the fact that Crawley’s a demon. As well as the nature of all of the questions and comments being thrown at him. Crawley knows that angels aren’t very fond of questions, no matter how valid the question may be at the time.

His stiff politeness isn’t very tasty at all and is leaving quite the sour aftertaste in his mouth. It’s absolutely nothing compared to the thick spicy burst of surprise he had felt when Crawley, had slithered up to him and then transformed into the much more comfortable form he’s currently in. In fact, the thing that had even attracted Crawley to him in the first place was how overwhelming his worry over Adam and Eve had been, the emotion tasting a bit bitter as he lapped it up.

But right now he’s getting incredibly bored with the situation, due to the familiar-sounding platitudes the angel just couldn’t help but give as explanations to all of Crawley’s inquiries starting to greatly get on his nerves. But before he can express any of this, he notices that the angel’s flaming sword is missing. When Crawley voices his curiosity over the fact, the sudden burst of guilt that then comes from the angel over giving the item away, to Adam and Eve almost knocks him over with how strong it is. The emotion is hot and tart as he eats it up but Crawley can’t find it in him to mind too much. Not when it’s the most genuine thing he’s managed to ring out of the angel so far.

The sky, that had been swiftly darkening up with large dark storm clouds throughout their conversation, suddenly lets out a loud rumble that fiercely shakes him out of his thoughts. And in the next moment, tiny drops of water begin to fall down from the sky just as an angry lion starts to stalk its way over to Adam and Eve. The strange water bemuses Crawley enough that he starts to unconsciously scoot closer to the angel. Who in return surprises him by lifting one of his wings to cover him from the falling water, while at the same time Adam manages to drive the lion away with the flaming sword.

The angel's swelling relief over the human's small victory is nice and sweet, and thankfully quickly overshadows the familiar bitter-tasting spark of worry he had been previously been feeling when the lion had first made an appearance. Crawley briefly wonders why the angel doesn't seem shocked at all over the liquid still falling from the sky, but when considering the ironclad conviction he had showed earlier in God and the mysterious ways she's choosing to operate things, Crawley stops his musings really quickly. Since it's quite obvious that this angel is steadfastly another one of God's good little soldiers, eager to believe in her to the end no matter how shady of an entity she actually is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also over on Tumblr at @rainbowdragonball!


End file.
